Teen Wolf
by Scisaac.Sterek.Trash
Summary: Stiles's enthusiasm for group dates has rubbed off on the guys, but what they don't know, is that every action has a reaction, and they can't change it whether it be good or bad...
1. Double Date

**A/N; So, here it is. The first chapter of my first fanfic. I've written some for my friends before, so I hope it's okay. If there's actually anyone reading this, thanks, drop a review and all that stuff. I'm mainly writing this for me, so I'll update as much as I can. Bye, xx ;p**

 **I ~sadly~ don't own any of these characters (Unless I say at the start of a new chapter), or any part of Teen Wolf.**

Triskele

"Scoooott!" Stiles called, and an excited Scott came leaping down the stairs, a smile spread across his face. "Yeah?" He asked, skipping to the fridge and grabbing the milk carton out, taking a long chug. "Hurry up, Derek and Isaac are gonna be here in five minutes!" Stiles said, and Scott nodded, shoving the milk carton back into the fridge and slamming the door rather hard. "Watch the fridge, or it'll just be a box with shelves." Stiles teased, and Scott rolled his eyes playfully, both of them laughing.

The two had been best friends since before they could remember, and when they finished high school, they moved in with each other. Their boyfriends, at the time, had been a bit sceptical about it, but they were convinced by Scott's puppy eyes and Stiles's whining. The boys had learned to deal with it, and with Stiles's double dates. Last time they went on one, Derek ended up getting annoyed with some bar chick trying to hit on him, even in front of Stiles, and drove home, leaving Isaac, Scott, and Stiles, stranded at Jungle. Not that they were complaining, they were getting drinks brought for them all night. Right up until Isaac and Scott were grinding on each other, and Isaac got shoved over. Scott nearly ripped the poor guy's head off, and he would've if the other two didn't pull him out, calling Derek and telling him to come pick them up.

"Knock knock, come on guys, we have reservations." Isaac called from outside the door, and Scott skipped over, opening the door excitedly and wrapping his arms around Isaac's neck. "Whoa there, someone's a little excited." Isaac asked, kissing Scott's cheek. Stiles walked casually past them, he was used to their corny antics, and over to Derek, instead of jumping into his arms, he slipped his hand into Derek's, and Derek put them in his pocket. "Mmmm." Stiles mumbled, and Derek looked down at him, confused. "Warm." Stiles clarified, leaning into Derek's side as he warmed up on the hot surface of Derek's black Camaro. "Here, give me your hands." Derek ordered, and Stiles did as he said, shutting his eyes and breathing in Derek's musty scent as he clasped his hands, breathing onto them to warm them up. "You're always cold, Stilinski." Derek teased, and Stiles smacked his chest, smiling widely as Derek laughed. It was a rarely seen sight, Derek's smile. One only a very limited number of people got to see regularly. One of which being Stiles. he looked up, feeling like one of those cheesy high school movies, when the girl looks at the hot popular guy through her hair, and smiled at Derek's perfect laugh. Derek noticed Stiles looking, and gazed down into the teen's eyes lovingly, silently telling Stiles something he wasn't yet comfortable saying out loud. "I love you too." Stiles said, standing up on his toes to kiss Derek quickly on the lips. "Come on guys, we've got the whole night ahead, but if we miss these reservations, they're gonna give our table away, and they were non refundable, so I'll have lost 100 bucks, and if that happens, then I'm completely broke for no reason, and if I'm broke I'll have to get a job, and that means I'll have to stop coming to pack meetings, and I wont be able to play lacrosse, and-" Isaac started rambling, but Scott pressed their lips together, silencing him before grabbing his hands and pulling away. "It's alright. We have ten minutes to get there, and the restaurant is literally three blocks away. Besides, you can always borrow money from me. You know that Isaac, right?" Scott said, and Isaac nodded. "Come on, before I throw up at how amazingly cheesy that was. Seriously, we should call you guys Mozzarella and Parmesan." Stiles groaned, and the four of them got into the car.

"Uh, reservations for Lahey?" Isaac said to the waitress, and she nodded, smiling as she lead them over to an empty four seat table next to the window, a beautiful view of the setting sun over the ocean, a water fountain on the grass at the outside seating. 'Can I get you any drinks?" The waitress asked, and Derek nodded. Under the table, Scott could tell Isaac was getting nervous, so he took Isaac's hand, smiling to himself when his heartbeat dropped considerably. Isaac had never liked crowds. His first day of school was terrible, and his father set a pretty poor example of what people with a sense of empathy acted like. "I'll have a rum and coke, thanks." Derek said, and the lady scribbled something down on the notepad, looking at Scott, who frowned in thought. "I, will have a raspberry lemonade." He declared, and they all laughed at his dorky attitude. "I'll just have a water thanks." Isaac said shyly, and she smiled warmly at him, she could obviously tell he wasn't exactly comfortable. Scott growled low in his throat, comforting and reassuring Isaac that it was okay. Isaac squeezed Scott's hand, and Stiles pretend gagged at the two. "I'll have a cofe-" He started, but Derek cut him off. "He'll have a hot chocolate. You are _not_ having caffeine." Derek said sternly, and Stiles pouted, huffing as he slumpepd down in his seat. "Okay, I'll be right back with those." The waitress said, smiling as she walked away.

Isaac looked out at the ocean, and snapped a photo with his phone, shoving it back in his pocket swiftly. "Can I see?" Scott asked moving his free hand towards Isaac's pocket, slipping it in when Isaac nodded. Derek smirked as Scott looked up at Isaac, a blush spreading across both of their embarrassed faces as Scott accidentally felt a little more than he should have. "Sorry." Scott mumbled, looking at his hands under the table as he quickly pulled them back into his lap. Isaac smiled at Scott, and he smiled back as Isaac slid his hand back into Scott's.

The lady was back with the drinks, and Derek reached out to help her with them. Soon enough, Scott was sipping his raspberry lemonade, Isaac had finished his glass of water, and was well into his second, Stiles was wiping hot chocolate from his upper lip, and Derek was drinking his rum and coke. "So, you guys see anything you wanna get? I'm thinking about getting the chicken parmigiana..." Stiles said as the group examined the menus. "I kinda wanna try the Barra, sounds nice. I'm not sure how they get the fish here though, since barramundi is Australian, but meh." Isaac said, and Scott nodded. "I'll get the Mexican burger, looks pretty good." Scott said confidently, and Isaac looked up at him, an eyebrow raised in disbelief and amusement. "What?" Scot asked, his face going a light pink at all the sudden attention, and Isaac shook his head, dumbfounded. "The Mexican burger has jalapeno sauce, with a _literal_ warning on the side, saying it's not for the faint hearted. "Isaac stated, and Scott rolled his eyes. "I'll be fine. My family _is_ Mexican, remember?" He said, and Isaac nodded. He didn't believe for a second Scott would be able to eat the whole thing without a glass of milk, but hey, whatever made him happy...


	2. Feeling the Burn

**A/N; So here I am, with another chapter. In the same night. Sorry, not sorry. I already had the first two chapters typed, so if anyone does read this (fat chance lol), why keep them waiting if I have the story? Anyway... Byee, xx**

 **Again, unless it's a character I made (I'll say at the start if it is), nothingbelongs to me. If it did, Scisaac and Sterek would be endgame, and there would definitely be waaaaaay more than six seasons, but I'm rambling now, so I'm gonna stop typing.**

"Thank you." Derek said as a waiter placed the last of the five plates on the table. They had gotten a big bowl of chips to share, Stiles got his chicken parmy, Isaac got the barra and some potato fritters, Derek go a steak and salad, and Scott got his mexican burger. Isaac looked at the huge piles of food, and picked a chip up, eating it awkwardly. "So, how's your burger, Scott?" Derek teased, and Scott rolled his eyes, picking it up and taking a huge bite of his buger, chewing it cockily and smirking when he felt no heat at all. "See? It's not evem that bad." He said, and continued to chew. Not long after, his eyes widened, and Stiles and Derek were in hysterics. Isaac was trying to help Scott as he gulped down his drink, a tear sliding down his cheek from the burning on his tongue. Then Isaac had an idea. He had eaten chilli before, he knew the burn and he didn't mind it that much. Isaac grabbed one of Scott's tightly clenched hands, and started drawing pain from him, feeling the farmilliar burn of spice on his tongue. "Next time, don't order the chilli." He said, and Scott smiled, embarrassed. "How are yo still taking it?" Stiles asked, looking over from gazing at Derek. "I- My mom was from Thailand. She put chilli in almost everything she cooked. Sometimes even desserts." He said, and Scott kissed him, knowing that talking about his family was really hard. Isaac smiled appreciaively, and Derek grabbed Stiles's hand under the table.

The group had finished their food, and were walking through a bunch of back alleys, Derek was taking them to a new club they hadn't been to, and he was paying for them to get in. "In here." Derek said, ducking under a fence and walking into a shady parking lot. "Are you ure Der? This place looks pretty shifty..." Stiles said, nervously, but followed Derek in anyway. Scott and Isaac shared a look of apprehension, before following after the other two, preffering to be anywhere with them than where they were alone. "Wait up!' Scott called as he held Isaac's hand, crawling under the barb wire and cursing when he cut him arm, even though it would heal in a few seconds. "Isaac, Scott, hurry up! This place is actually awesome!" Stiles said, and the only reason the boys could hear it is because of their supernatural hearing abilities. The boys broke into a fast jog, racing each other to see who could get there first. "I win." Isaac said, and Scott jogged up beside him, smiling and stealing a kiss as they walked into the strobing club.

Isaac sat at the bar, a whiskey in one hand, Scott's hand linked with the other. "Babe, go dance. I can tell you aren't having fun sitting here with me." He said to his stubborn boyfriend, who refused to leave his side after what happened last time they were at a club. Scott shook his head defiantly, and Isaac sighed heavily, gulping down the last of his drink and standing up, pulling Scott with him. "Come on, ya stubborn little turd." He joked, and Scott smiled, pleased to see Isaac letting go a and having a little fun. Isaac lead Scott out onto the crowded dance floor, and they took each others hands, neither sure on how to start. "So, um, wanna just copy the other guys?" Scott asked, looking around at the other guys, who had given them a little circle of space, and were watching them encouragingly. Isaac nodded, and Scott put his hands on Isaac's hips, crushing their bodies together as the other men started dancing again. Isaac brushed his lips over the skin on Scott's neck, and out of the corner of their eyes, they saw Stiles and Derek, making out against a wall at the edge of the club. Scott kissed Isaac tenderly on the lips, tasting the whiskey and debating whether he liked it or not. "Shit! What time is it?" Scott hissed under his breath, and he fumbled to pull his phone out of his pocket, squinting at the bright light when he finally managed to. "What? Scott what happened?" Isaac asked, and a tear fell from Scott's eye. Isaac lead Scott over to Derek, who had taken his tongue out of Stiles's throat and was now looking over worriedly. "Derek, we need to get out of here." Isaac said, and Derek nodded, holding Stiles close to him as they left the club.


	3. Missunderstandings

**A/N: Heyyy, so I'm out with another chapter. If there is any chance somebody is reading this, HIIIII AND THANKS FOR CLICKING/TAPPING THE** **LINK OMFG IM HAPPY NOW! Anyway, my random attack is over, so I an ~hopefully~ normal now. Well, normal-ish. Right, back to the story. I hope you guys enjoy!**

 **Again, I don't own teen wolf or any of the characters affiliated with it.**

"Scott? Scott, talk to me. What happened?" Derek asked when they were back under the fence, and Scott stared expressionless out at the horizon. "Scott, please, what's wrong?" Isaac asked, on the brink of tears as he watched on in fear and concern. Stiles walked over, hesitating slightly before standing in front of Scott. He gripped the unresponsive teen's shoulders, shaking him a bit. "Scott, this is gonna hurt you a lot more than me..." Stiles said, raising his hand and forming a fist, bracing himself as his fist conected with Scott's jaw. Scott was sent into Derek's Camaro, and Stiles was flung back into the dirt on the side of the road, clutching his wrist and rolling around in pain. Scott groaned as he sat up, rubbing his jaw where a bruise was already healing. "What... What hapened?" He asked, confused, and the others stared at him in disbelief. "What happened? You tell us! The only thing we know is that you looked at your phone and started having some sort of mental break-down. I had to break my hand trying to snap you out of it." Stiless grumbled, rubbing his hand and wrist as he stood up. Scott frowned, and Isaac grabbed his hand. "Scott, pass me your phone." Isaac said softly, and Scott nodded, taking his phone out and restingit in Isaac's hand. Isaac turned he screen on, to see what Scott had. One text message, from the one person Isaac would gladly never speak of again, especially after she tried to kill him. Multiple times. With knives. "Isaac?" Derek asked sternly, frowning as his eyes turned faintly red. Stiles grabbed his hand, and calmed him down so he didn't end up snatching the phone and smashing the damn thing. Isaac's eyes skimmed over the text, and he soon understood why scott was upset. Allison said Kira had gone to the SkinWalkers, and she wasn't coming back. One thing Isaac glared at, was the ending sentence of the text. _She said to tell you she's sorry, and that she still loves you, but she can't be here.I'm so sorry Scott._ She still loves him. Still? When were they ever in love? Isaac tried not to let it get to him, but it definitely did. He put the thought in the back of his mind, and focused on now. He handed the phone to Derek so he could read it, and then he gave it to Stiles, who handed it back to Scott. Isaac grabbed Scott's hand, and pulled him into his arms, letting himself just hold Scott for once, instead of needing a reason other than loving him.

"I didn't love her." Scott breathed, and Isaac kissed him on the cheek. "I never did. That's why she left." He finished, and Isaac looked up at him. "This isn't your fault, okay? Listen to me Scott, this is not your fault." He said, and Scott shook his head, looking down at the dusty ground. Isaac pulled his chin up so they were looking each other in the eyes, and frowned a little, staring Scott down persuasively. "This is not your fault. Mrs. Yukimura said herself that Kira couldn't control the kitsune, even _she_ made a deal with them, remember?" Isaac said, and Scott finally nodded. Isaac pulled Scott back into his embrace, wrapping his arms around Scott's neck and kissing the top of his head. "Come on, let's get out of here." Derek said, and the four of them got back into the Camaro.

"Thanks for tonight guys, it was really great." Isaac said as Derek dropped Stiles and Scott off at their house. "Hey, you payed for tea, thank yourself." Scott said, grinning. "Kind of makes you wanna get out of your bat-cave more often, hey Der?" Stiles teased, and when Derek flipped him off, stuck his tongue out, lauging as the black car sped off and left the to boys standing outside, laughing. "Stiles?" Scott asked, both of them walking in and flopping down on the couch. "Yeah man?" Stiles asked, taking his book off the coffee table and opening it to a marked page. "Do you think I did love Kira?" Scott wondered, and Stiles looked up at him, confused about why he was asking. "Well yeah,we all did to a degree. She was awesome." Stiles said, not fully understanding the point of the question. "NO, I mean... Did I _love_ love her?" Scott clarified, and Stiles closed his book, throwing itback down on the coffe table. "Yeah. You did. But you loved ISaac more, that's why you're with him. You two are finally happy, nobody trying to get you in their pack, no homocidal lizard terrorizing town, no hunters trying to cut you in half with a greatsword. You're happy, you deserve to be happy, we all do, so just... Enjoy it while it lasts, because like it or not, sooner or later, something's going to happen, or go wrong. It always does. So don't beat yourself up over Kira, because it's not your fault." Stiles said, and Scott smiled. "Thanks bro, somehow your hyper rambling actually helped." Scott laughed, and Stiles rolled his eyes, smiling a little. "Seriously though, thanks." Scott said, starting to walk upstairs and to his room. Stiles followed, stopping outside his bedroom door and facing Scott before talking. "No problem man. What are best friends for anyway?" He said, and Scott smiled as Stiles shut his bedroom door, flopping on his bed and going to sleep. Scott soon did the same, stripping down to his jeans before climbing into bed, smiling out at the crescent moon before shutting his eyes.


End file.
